


A Lovely Lullaby for Lovely Ryan

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Music AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Music AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Some times Ryan has a hard time falling asleep. Good thing Gavin knows just the thing to help those bad nights suck a little less.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this AU the other day and had to write something, ANYTHING, for it. ;w;

They never thought any of this would be possible. Their meeting was an odd one, that's for sure. There were moments where they didn't think it would last. But it did. And it was amazing.

Ryan was back to composing and even performing as well. He still taught at the school, though not full time like before. Gavin had finished school a month ago along with his friends. Aside from that not much as changed for the Brit. He still made and post his videos onto his channel, but now, with Ryan's help, he was doing performances too. Needless to say, their lives were pretty awesome and wonderful. And neither of them would trade it for anything in the world.

The two were currently lying in bed together. No, not in that way. Both had had a long day of getting work done along with some much, much needed house work. But now they were in their comfy sleep clothes and all snuggled up in each others' arms.

There was just one thing.

Ryan has insomnia.

Some times it was minor, and he'd fall asleep after a while of just lying down and taking it easily. But sadly there were nights were it was a son of a bitch and kept him up all throughout the night. Though, there was one thing that helped when the nights were shit thanks to said insomnia.

“Having a hard time falling asleep?” Gavin asked, tilting his head up after Ryan had shifted for the tenth time. The other sighed, confirming what Gavin was thinking.

“Yeah. Looks like its going to be one of those nights.” Ryan nudged the other off of him so he could sit up. “I'll just go out on the couch. Maybe work on some lyrics or grade some school work.” That made the Brit tsking and pushing himself up to sit next to the other.

“You will not. We've both been working like mad all day long. You will not be out there, alone, doing paperwork while I'm in here sleeping.” Gavin leaned up, giving a sweet kiss on the cheek. “Now, lay your butt back down.”

With minimal fuss, thank god, Ryan laid back down as requested. Once Gavin was satisfied he went back to his original placement; tucked into Ryan's side with his head resting on Ryan's arm. It was quiet for a moment, so quiet the Gent was about to make a remark on it. But then the silence stopped.

A soft humming started, a slow build that soon turned into lyrics. Gavin was singing, delicate and quiet; at least compared to how the song is normally sung. It made Ryan break into a smile and laugh. “Hey! No laughing at my bed time song!”

“Just showing my appreciation for it. You just happen to see it in a teasing tone.”

“Sure, that's it.”

“It is. I just love being serenaded to sleep with a Justin Timberlake song.” The lad swatted the older's chest but started to laugh too. Ryan took the hand that whacked him and brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly. “I really do appreciate it though. You know that, right?” Gavin blushed, trying to hide his face as he gave a whispered yes. “You're so sweet to me.” Gavin peeked a look up, catching Ryan's eyes with his own.

“But not even close to as sweet as you.” Ryan pressed a kiss to his hairline, making the other giggle before he wriggled his way up to kiss him on the lips. “Now, less talking, more lullaby. You know I like it when you sing like that.”

“Charmer.” Gavin laid his head on Ryan's arm, deciding he wanted to be able to see Ryan fully. With one last little giggle, the Brit was back to his bed time song.

_I got this feeling inside my bones_  
It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on.  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone. 

As the lyrics filled the room, Ryan felt his body go lax. There was still a chance he still wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, but at least he would feel less tense and exhausted. As the rough nights tended to be. And if anything, there was one good thing to come out of tonight.

Ryan had a new song for his 'favorite songs for Gavin to sing' list.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the way of kudos/comments! <3
> 
> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com ੭•̀ω•́)੭*✩⁺˚


End file.
